


In A Word

by EnaBurning



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnaBurning/pseuds/EnaBurning
Summary: She wasn't snooping! Honest! All she did was pick up the book from his desk. She had her own copy but she liked his better, even with the notes in the margins. The letter fell out of the dust jacket and it had her name on it. That's not snooping, right?





	In A Word

She sat in the desk chair, unfolded the slightly rumpled paper and started to read the masculine but tidy scrawl.

"Betts,

You and I are all about words. Strung into articles, stories, or novels, words are what make the days bearable and beautiful. You have so many words and you always have. Even on the playground in pink and pigtails, you corrected Archie's grammar until he gave up his swing and went digging in the sandbox. I still think you only did it so we could play together on the swing set, just the two of us. Even then, you were the only girl for me. You're so generous with your time and many many talents but I don't think anyone ever listens to how you use your words. The downward tone that means you're tired of pastel perfect expectations. The steely sound of righteous fury against a town gone mad. The lilting joy when you have solved an impossible puzzle. The feather light smile I can hear when you call my name. I'd give up Pop's forever if it meant I could listen to your words just once more.  
I have words too, though not as beautiful as yours. They don't cost much if they come from my head. Probably why I started writing in the first place, paper and ink are cheap and I don't need anyone else to put words down. Well maybe for inspiration but I'm not willing to think harder on that right now.  
Right now, I want a word for you. I want a word that reflects all of you; the imperfect daughter, the dearest aunt, the greasy gearhead, the relentless slueth, the ruthless editor, the best friend, the darkness and the light, the love of my life. There is no one word that could be enough for everything you are and everything you mean to me. So I will just have to settle for two, my wife. 

Betty Cooper, will you marry me?"

She held her hand to her mouth and blinked at the tears she couldn't stop. She grabbed a red pen out of the cup, wrote a note of her own, and set his desk back to rights. Betty then went to find another book to read.


End file.
